cambio
by neko-chan y wolf-chan
Summary: Que pasaria si un dia todos cambiaran de sexo, que nadie recuerde nada/Natsu: Volviste luce/por favor leanlo (pausado hasta nuevo aviso)
1. Prologo

CAMBIO

Capítulo 1: Prologo Línea de tiempo: Después de los grandes juegos mágicos 24 de septiembre X791

Un día en Magnolia todo era normal incluso el gremio de Fairy tail, todos los chicos estaban destruyendo el gremio (por una pelea creada por Gray y Natsu) mientras las chicas conversaban en la barra, luego llego Makarov y dejo una poción rosa en la mesa y se fue a unas muy largas vacaciones, Mirajen cogió la poción por equivocación y subió al segundo piso y se le cayó por el balcón, nadie se dio cuenta, esta que empezaron a sentirse extraños y de repente se durmieron, al día siguiente cuando despertaron todos habían cambiado de sexo (su ropa, su estatura/ sus personalidades seguían casi igual/ por el efecto de la poción creían que eran así).

* * *

><p><strong>Hola decidimos subir otra historia, pronto actualizaremos "una historia diferente" <strong>

**Neko-chan y Wolf-chan **


	2. Brotando recuerdos

CAMBIO

Capítulo 2: Brotando recuerdos 25 de septiembre X791

Pov: Cyl (Lucy)

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en el piso del gremio, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, vi a Nasumi (Natsu),Gryli (Gray), Erz (Erza) Dyn (Wendy), Hamy (Happy) y Lear (Charle) dormidos así que los desperté - Cyl que pasa (me preguntaron todos) Cyl: No lo sé yo también acabo de despertar, pero hay que despertar a todos e ir a una misión cuando despertamos a todos nadie recordaba nada

Pov: Normal

Cuando terminaron la misión fueron a comer y Erz le dijo a Nasu: - Nasumi deja de comer tanto pareces caníbal eso no es bueno para una chica, ya se desde ahora serás un chico así que te diré Natsu Nasumi: No me digas así no tiene nada de malo que coma mucho

Pov: Erz

Cuando le dije a Nasu que le diría Natsu en mi cabeza apareció un chico peli-rosa y una chica peli-roja, la chica le dijo al chico Natsu con un aura oscura alrededor

Pov: Nasu

Cuando Erz me dijo natsu en mi cabeza apareció un chico peli-rosa (1) y un chico peli-negro (2), 1 le gritaba Gra le gritaba Natsu a 1

Pov: Normal

Luego de terminar la misión volvieron al gremio y Rajene le dijo a Nasumi Rajene: Oh Nasumi ya volvieron ¿cómo les fue en la misión? Nasumi: Bien pero, solo nos dieron la mitad de la recompensa Cyl: Como querías que no fuera así, si tú, Erz y Gryli destruyeron la mitad de la ciudad Nasumi: Es culpa de Gryli ella me golpeo Gryli y Nasumi se pusieron pelear Cyl aburrido de eso los detuvo con Plue, las 2 chicas solo se detuvieron a admirar a el pequeño espíritu, Cyl enojado dijo: Cyl: Siempre tengo que hacer esto Nasu y Gryli: Plue-chan es tan lindo Plue: Plu, plu Gryli: Erz verdad que Plue-chan es lindo mientras Viu (Juvia) pensaba como ganarse el corazón de Gryli

Pov: Viu

Tengo que encontrar una forma de conquistar a Gryli-chan ella es tan linda

Fantasía de Viu

Gryli: Vi-Viu t-tú me gu-gus-tas mu-mucho Viu: Gryli-chan cásate con migo Gryli: ESTA BIEN!

Realidad

Pov: Normal

Viu: Ojala eso pasara de verdad Rajene: Otra de tus fantasías con Gryli Viu: Si (dijo entre suspiro) Rajene: Porque no le dices lo que sientes? Viu: No puedo, no hasta que la pueda proteger Rajene: Eh? Viu: Cuando nos conocimos le dije que la protegería Rajene: Me lo podrías contar (dijo sonriendo).


	3. cuando nos conocimos

CAMBIO

Capítulo 3: Cuando nos conocimos

21 de Marzo X784

Pov: Viu

Viu: Gota, cae, gotea Gryli: Ahí alguien hay Viu: Gota, cae, gotea Gryli: Quién eres? Viu: Viu es el hombre de la lluvia Gryli: Eres de los 4 elements? Viu: Viu destruirá a los miembros de Fairy tail Gryli: Entonces atácame (dijo sonriendo) Ella es realmente linda y… está herida?, no la puedo lastimar Gryli: Si tú no me atacas entonces lo hare yo, ICE MAKE LANCE! Viu: Q-que paso como llegue al piso, acaso me va a matar (puse una cara de miedo como si fuera el fin del mundo) Gryli: Cálmate no te voy a hacer nada (dijo mientras me estiraba la mano) Viu: Porque perdonaste a Viu Gryli: No lo sé (dijo mientras caía al suelo) Viu: Mi gremio fue el que te hirió? Gryli: Si Viu: Desde ahora Viu te protegerá Gryli: Porque? Viu: Primero, no mataste a Viu y segundo, estas muy herida y no puedes seguir peleando Ella solo me sonrió y dijo: Gryli: Gracias

25 de Septiembre X791

Pov: Normal

Rajene: Así que así se conocieron Gryli y tu Viu: Si (dijo un poco desanimado) Rajene: Pero tú la has protegido, no? Viu: Es solo que descubrí que ella puede cuidarse sola

En otra parte del gremio

Nasumi: El dijo que te protegería? Gryli: Si pero, porque me preguntaste como nos conocimos?, pense que a ti no te importaban esa clase de cosas Nasumi: Porque creo que está interesado en ti Gryli: Eso no puede ser cierto, aunque… seria lindo que si (dijo muy bajo, aunque Nasumi por su oído de dragón pudo escucharla).

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta el tercer capitulo ojala les guste<strong>

**personajes:**

**viu: juvia**

**gryli: gray**

**rajene: mirajane**

**nasumi: natsu**

**Neko-chan y Wolf-chan**


	4. Un nuevo recuerdo

CAMBIO

Capítulo 4: Un nuevo recuerdo 25 de Septiembre X791

Pov: Normal

Cyl: Veyl (Levy) no te sientes un poco raro desde ayer?

Veyl: si, siento como si se me olvidara algo

Cyl: Cambiando de tema, no crees que es raro que Gall (Gajell) te diga enano cuando ella es más baja que tu

Veyl: un poco, pero no me importa

Cyl: oye no crees que las chicas actúan como chicos

Veyl: Tal vez pero no importa o si?

Cyl: No

Veyl: oye ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos a casa

Cyl: Si, chao

En casa de Cyl

POV: Cyl

Cuando llegue a casa pensé en si algo raro le estaba pasando al gremio, no le di mucha importancia y me fui a dormir

Recuerdo que me desperté pero no era yo, parecía como si me hubiera transformado en una chica, cuando mire a mi alrededor estaba enfrente del gremio, pero no reconocia a nadie y de repente

Natsu: Volviste Luce, te extrañe – quien es el, porque me dice Luce?

Lucy/Cyl: Quien eres tu?

Natsu: No me recuerdas soy Natsu

Lucy/Cyl: N-Nat…su

Cyl: NATSU! – no puede ser lo recuerdo todo

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ojala les guste el capitulo lamentamos que este un poco corto<strong>

**por favor dejen reviews**

**Neko-chan y Wolf-chan**


	5. Recuerda, IDIOTA!

CAMBIO

Capítulo 5: Recuerda, IDIOTA!

Normal POV

En el gremio:

Nasumi: Ne, Cyl no estas actuando un poco raro desde ayer?

Cyl: N-no para nada – dijo muy nerviosamente

Nasumi: Como tu digas, oye no quieres hacer una misión?

Cyl: Claro, iré a avisarles a Gryli y Erz

Cyl/Lucy POV:

Que are quiero que Natsu/Nasumi recuerde pero, no puedo decirle, no entendería o aria algo estúpido, me siento triste ahora que los recuerdo a todos, se que son las mismas personas pero, actúan diferente, los extraño

Virgo(no se nos ocurrió como ponerle): ojou-sama esta bien?, no a estado poniendo atención a el cliente – me pregunto preocupad

Cyl: Eh, si, si estoy bien

Virgo: Perdón, es hora de mi castigo

Cyl: NOOOOO! – supongo que virgo no va a cambiar

Normal POV:

El cliente les pidió que recuperaran un libro de magia oscura que un gremio oscuro le había robado

Nasumi: Y-yhkbkjvhba l-l-llegajhhjghmos? – intento decir

Erz: No pero, te puedes recostar en mi si quieres – Erza se volvió mucha mas amable con Natsu y Gray por culpa de la poción

Gryli: Flamita no puede ni aguantar media hora en un carruaje, es tan idiota – dijo en tono de burla

Nasumi: N-no thjdbehb b-buubvbrlehgbs hiedhdlito – intento decir

Gryli: Jajajajajaja

Cyl: Ya llegamos – dijo como si no le importara

Nasumi salió lo más rápido que pudo del tren

En el gremio oscuro:

Nasumi: Karyu no hoko – dijo mientras un montón de personas salían volando

Erz: Cyl ten cuidado! – dijo, porque un montón de magos lo iban a atacar

Cyl: Eh, aaaaaaaaaaaa – los magos lo atacaron

Al final derrotaron a los magos y recuperaron el libro

En casa de Cyl:

Haly (le cambiamos el nombre a Happy): Cyl enserio estas actuando muy raro, seguro de que no tienes nada? – dijo en tono inocente

Cyl/Lucy: Ya les dije que no - dijo en tono muy seco

Nasumi: Seguro?

Cyl/Lucy: seguro – dijo normal

Haly: Porque a Nasumi no le respondiste como a mi? – dijo haciendo un puchero – no será que te gusta? – dijo mientras intentaba no reír

Cyl/Lucy: Y que si me gusta?, no es tu problema – se puso muy enojado

Nasumi: QUE! – la idiota de Nasumi se alarmo mucho

Haly: No creí que lo fueras a admitir, pareces una chica – dijo sin importancia

Nasumi: Hary tiene razón – dijo ya calmada

Cyl/Lucy: Nasumi no recuerdas nada verdad? – dijo con la mirada baja

Nasumi: Recordar que cosa?

Cyl/Lucy: Sobre lo que paso antes de la anterior misión

Nasumi: No entiendo de qué hablas

Cyl/Lucy: No recuerdas tu nombre real?

Nasumi: Mi nombre real?... claro que lo recuerdo yo soy Nasumi Dragnel

Cyl/Lucy: No es cierto tu nombre es Natsu – dijo llorando

Nasumi: Cyl no se de que hablas, yo me llamo Nasumi no Natsu

Cyl/Lucy: Recuerda, IDIOTA!

* * *

><p><strong>Neko-chan: Lo sentimos si nos demoramos mucho en subirlo, es que el archivo estaba en el computador de mi mama y ella me castigo asi que no puedo hacer practicamente nada<strong>

**Wolf-chan: Por favor disculpen a la idota de Neko-chan, intentaremos actualizar nuestras 2 historias pronto**

**Neko-chan y Wolf-chan**


	6. concurso?

CAMBIO

Capítulo 6: Concurso?

Normal POV:

En el gremio:

Todos estaban destruyendo todo como siempre, pero Rajen hizo que se calmaran

Rajen: Chicos!, tengo algo importante que decirles

Personas X: Que es?

Rajen: Vamos a hacer un concurso que la maestra quería que hiciéramos, es un concurso de parejas, la maestra ya había escogido las parejas las voy a decir:

1 Nasumi y Cyl – Cyl se puso enojado al escuchar eso y Nasumi se puso nerviosa

2 Gryli y Viu – Viu casi se desmalla de la felicidad y Gryli se puso muy asustada

3 Gall y Veyl – Gall no le dio importancia y Veyl se sonrojo un poco

En ese momento entro Jellal al gremio y se resbalo con un charco de la poción y le paso lo mismo que a los otros

Jeli (Jellal): Auch

Rajen se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jeli así que dijo:

Rajen:

4 Jeli y Erz – Jeli miro confundida a Rajen y Erz casi escupe el pedazo de pastel que estaba comiendo

5 Haly y Lear – Haly se puso muy feliz y Lear se sonrojo un poco

6 Julieta (Romeo (perdón no pude evitar ponerle así)) y Dyn – Los 2 se pusieron felices

7 Eli (Elfman) y Gree (Evergreen) – Eli se puso a gritar sobre que los concursos son para mujeres y Gree se enojó un poco

Sting, Rogue y Yukino entraron al gremio pero también se resbalaron

Gini (Sting), Ro (Rogue) y Yukio (Yukino): Au eso dolio

Rajen se dio cuenta de su presencia

Rajen:

8 Gini y Syo (Lisanna (no se me ocurrieron más nombres)) – Gini miro confundida a Rajen y Syo se sorprendió

9 Ro y Yukio – Ro se sonrojo un poco ya que era la única que entendía y Yukio también estaba confundido

(Hay otras 10 parejas que no son de importancia)

Persona X: De que se trata?

Rajen: Se trata de que deben ir cogidos de la mano por 3 días!, 9 parejas ganaran, todas las parejas ganaran un viaje 3 días y 2 noches a Akane resort, los otros premios son:

1 puesto: 600 yenes

2, 3 y 4: 400 yenes

5 y 6: 300 yenes

7 y 8: 250 yenes

9: 200 yenes

Veyl: Rajen como vamos a dormir así?

Rajen: tendrán que dormir juntos – dijo como si nada

Dyn: Y cómo vamos a ir al baño?

Rajen: Solo hay se pueden soltar y también para cambiarse – (Wolf-chan quería que se bañaran juntos, maldita pervertida)

Cyl: Es obligatorio participar?, no tengo muchas ganas

Rajen: Si es obligatorio y no se pueden quejarse de sus parejas

* * *

><p><strong>Hontoni hontoni gomenasai <strong>

**Fue culpa de la escuela y de falta de inspiración, haremos el próximo capitulo mucho mas largo **

**ojala les guste**

**Neko-chan y Wolf-chan**


End file.
